The Life
è un singolo promozionale delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro secondo album in studio, 7/27, che ha debuttato il 27 Maggio, 2016. Il brano, viene rilasciato digitalmente su iTunes il 24 Marzo 2016 per annunciare l'uscita del nuovo album. La traccia ha debuttato alla posizione #97 nelle charts inglesi ufficiali e inoltre ha raggiunto la top 50 in Scozia. 'Testo' Camila: Oh, I... Ally: Fifth Harmony, yeah Camila: Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Lauren: Ever since I'm young I'm tryna get it right Every year I'm looking for a goal Don't sleep 'til we see the daylight Living big, going up on the rope Camila (con le Fifth Harmony): I like seeing all the white lights Camila: Keep it up, pour it up for the night Camila (con le Fifth Harmony): Two times, I'mma get it two times Camila: Double up, run it back on my mind Fifth Harmony: This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life (Camila: This is the life) This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life (Camila: This is the life) This is the life, life, life This is the life (Camila: This is the life) Give it up for the kids Eating good, getting lit Living life feeling rich Ooh I, ooh I, yea (Camila: This is the life) We the best in the biz Breaking off betting chips Living life feeling rich Ooh I, ooh I, yea Ally: Level up, meet me court side Tricking out, whipping hard in the coupe (Normani: What?) I'mma go, gotta board flight Of the term, there's a show I gotta do Normani (con le Fifth Harmony): No stress baby you can find us Normani: Getting down on a beach in Dubai Normani (con le Fifth Harmony): Pool side sipping on a Mai Tai Normani: Double up, run it back on my mind Fifth Harmony: This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life (Ally: Yeah, yeah) This is the life, life, life (Camila: This is the life) This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life (Camila: This is the life) This is the life, life, life This is the life (Ally: Hey, hey) (Camila: This is the life) Give it up for the kids Eating good, getting lit Living life feeling rich (Normani: Yea-ah, yeah) Ooh I, ooh I, yea (Camila: This is the life) We the best in the biz (Normani: We the best in the biz) Breaking off betting chips (Camila: This is the life) Living life feeling rich Ooh I, ooh I (Camila: This is the life) No stress baby you can find us Getting down on a beach in Dubai Pool side sipping on a Mai Tai Double up, up, up, up... Camila & Ally: This is the life Fifth Harmony: This is the life, life, life (Ally: oh yeah) This is the life, life, life (Camila: This is the life) This is the life, life, life (Ally: Live it up) This is the life, life, life (Camila: This is the life) This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life (Dinah: This is the life) This is the life, life, life This is the life, life, life Ally: Give it up, give it up Fifth Harmony: Give it up for the kids Eating good, getting lit (Dinah: Give it up) Living life feeling rich Ooh I, ooh I, yea (Camila: This is the life) We the best in the biz (Dinah: From the biz) Breaking off betting chips (Dinah: Oh baby) Living life feeling rich Ooh I, ooh I (Camila: Ooohh, I) Camila: This is the life, yeah Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da 7/27 Categoria:Singoli promozionali Categoria:7/27